leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Juno
Sailor Juno is one of the members of the Sailor Quartet, as well as one of Sailor Chibi Moon's future guardians. She was originally known as JunJun while she was under Queen Nehellenia's control. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Profile Appearance Juno had what was easily the most complicated hairstyle—along with the most complicated hair accessory—out of all her sisters. She had green hair with three circular brown hair bands resting on top of her head, which extended up to three longer hair bands, all connected to a green oblong piece, that resembled a circle with a crescent-shaped bite taken out of it, containing her green locks into a very high ponytail. Trailing down from the headdress, were two long brown hair bands—each ending with a piece identical to the one atop her headdress—that contained the rest of her hair into two low ponytails. Her sailor uniform consisted of a white leotard with a brown chest bow and a green star-shaped brooch affixed to it. Her stripe-less sailor collar was green, her choker was green, her earrings were gold tear-drop shaped hoops, and her tiara was gold with a green star. She had white bubble-like sleeves with a double row of white trim and white bicep-length gloves with green padding. Her skirt was green with a white bow that had a slight sheen of green at the back, and her footwear consisted of white knee-high boots with green inverted triangular arches with yellow stars. Biography Dream Arc In Act 49, after Queen Nehellenia was destroyed and the darkness disappeared from Earth, Sailor Saturn brought the Amazon Stones to Neo-Queen Serenity and asks to release them with the power of her Silver Crystal. The Sailor Senshi are shocked to see that JunJun and the rest of the Amazoness Quartet are actually the Sailor Quartet. They explained that Nehellenia sensed their power and awoke them with dark power, using them as minions for the Dead Moon. They wait for the day where they will awaken to serve Sailor Chibi Moon, and return to their long slumber. Stars Arc When Chibiusa (in the 30th Century), felt that Sailor Moon and everyone's lives were in danger, she transformed determined to travel back in time and help them. At that moment, Sailor Juno and the rest of the Sailor Quartet appeared to go tho the past with Chibi Moon. Once they arrived they found Sailor Moon, Princess Kakyu and Sailor Chibi Chibi hanging from crosses due to their fight against Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon. The Quartet and Chibi Moon freed them, and the Quarter then destroyed the evil senshi with one attack. Later, in the battle against Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi, they helped withstanding Phi's attacks, but when Sailor Moon had to fight the Solar System Senshi that were turned evil, the Quartet was defeated by a combination of Sailor Mercury's Mercury Aqua Rhapsody and Sailor Mars' Mars Flame Sniper, while attempting to shield Sailor Moon. Powers *Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss (performed as a group with Sailor Chibi Moon) *Amazoness Jungle Arrow (performed as a group) Development Etymology *Her name comes from one of the larger main belt asteroids, Juno, the third asteroid discovered, and along with Ceres, Vesta and Pallas, it was considered to be an actual planet up until 1845. Trivia *She is the Asteroid Senshi counterpart to Sailor Jupiter. * Although she does not have an official transformation symbol like the other Sailor Senshi, there is a scientific symbol for the asteroid Juno (⚵). Opinions differ, whether it is the Queen’s star-scepter or a '''peacock '''representing the Roman goddess, Juno. ** She is a Queen because in Roman mythology, Juno is the wife of the King of All Gods, Jupiter. She also is the goddess of childbirth and fertility. *** Her counterpart in Greek mythology is Hera, wife of Zeus. Gallery Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Sailor Quartet Category:Manga characters Category:Female Category:Crystal Tokyo Category:Manga biographies Category:Manga Sailor Senshi Category:Manga